Forever Ago, Tonight
by Pumpkin Cider
Summary: While Minako and Rei sleep, Venus and Mars meet.


Forever Ago, Tonight

By: Pumpkin Cider

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related works belong to their respect owners.

Warning: This story contains girls kissing, girls rubbing, girls touching, girls moaning, and dirty-talking!Mars. If this does not interest you, then please turn back. That is all.

* * *

><p>"Minako—"<p>

A giggle and the blonde skipped into her bedroom, embarrassed white cat in arms. She passed posters of boys, stuffed animals and a large mirror, and jumped onto her bed, quickly snuggling underneath the fluffy covers. "Calm down, Artemis. I said I was sorry."

The cat sniffed, curling up on a corner pillow.

"Good night, Artemis," and blue eyes closed, fingers tightening around the orange blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Minako."

The pair eventually fell asleep, caught up in different dreams. The blonde's open window welcomed a chilly breeze into the room, the white curtains dancing like a pair of ghostly specters. A dog barked some streets away, and Minako's bedside clock read 1:14 in bright red letters. Artemis meowed in his sleep and rolled onto his back and Minako's eyes shot open, alert and a dazzling blue.

She sat up slowly, pushed the covers away and stood up. She walked towards the door, her movements full of grace and poise, and her head high with a smile teasing her lips.

"Minako?" Artemis' low voice called out. "Where are you going?"

The girl did not turn around. "I'm going to the bathroom."

The cat yawned and curled into a ball. "Okay…."

If Artemis had been more awake, he'd have noticed the strange inflection to Minako's voice: the odd way she pronounced the words, but he didn't, and the blonde was free to pull the door open and head downstairs. Artemis' whiskers twitched and the front door squeaked shut.

The night air nipped at the blonde's bare legs and arms, understandable considering she was only dressed in a pair of yellow short-shorts and a white tank top. The concrete chilled her bare feet, but she continued down the deserted street, her eyes focused forward. Only once did they stray, and that was to flicker up at the full moon; its light warming the night sky with a milky glow.

She came to a flight of aged steps and began her trek upwards. Typically, the blonde would've been gasping for breath when she reached the top, but tonight she barely spared it a second thought and headed directly for the living quarters.

When she arrived the window was closed, but not locked. Grinning to herself, she silently pushed the frame up and slipped through, closing it after. She studied the dark room, until her eyes landed on the bed and the face of the girl sleeping in it. She stepped forward and reached out with one hand to touch the girl's pale cheek, before moving down to slip her hand below the top of girl's nightshirt, rubbing the smooth skin right above her breasts.

"Mars," she cooed in a language unspoken in thousands of years. "Mars, wake up."

The girl underneath began to twitch, her dark brows furrowing, as if she was trapped in a bad dream. Not long after, she settled and her eyes opened, glimmering darkly. A smirked curled across her face, not at all bothered by the hand touching her. "Venus."

The blonde giggled when the soldier grabbed her wandering hand and pulled her onto the bed. She rolled over the other girl and settled beside her on top of the covers, throwing a long leg over the other's covered body. "I thought for a second you wouldn't show."

Mars pulled the smaller girl closer, and started tracing the blonde's pink lips with the tip of her thumb. "Rei is starting to get suspicious."

"Mm, she's stubborn, like you," and she nipped Mar's thumb, teeth white and fierce.

Mar's rolled her eyes and took her thumb back, only to grab her commander by the hips. Their lips met softly, before Mars' tongue slipped into the Venusian's mouth, coaxing her tongue out to play. They kissed for several moments, only interrupted by a giggle or muffled sigh. The soldier's hands soon encircled the blonde and brought her up and over her.

Venus broke the kiss with a grin, and found a more comfortable position straddling the Martian. She grasped the other by the back of her neck and pulled her into a sitting position, gasping when Mars' hot mouth found her neck and began to suck hard.

"Mars," she whispered, fingers tangling in dark hair, "You know you can't leave marks."

The soldier growled and bit at the reddened skin, pulling it between her teeth and tugging, growing restless at Venus' gasps. She released the skin, eyeing the teeth marks darkly. "It'll do them some good to find out."

Venus chuckled a bit breathlessly, tilting the soldier's head up with her fingertips. She pressed their foreheads together, bangs mixing in a collision of black and blonde. "They aren't ready yet."

"You certainly are," Mars replied, a devilish grin on her face. Her hands slid underneath the white shirt of her companion, cupping her breasts.

"Stop—stop changing the subject," Venus' said, a moan breaking free when the other girl began to rub. Her back arched, pushing her chest into the calloused hands. "Goddess, Mars…."

"I think they're ready," Mars began, running her thumbs across the blonde's nipples. She continued, her voice low and thick, "besides, don't tell me your Minako doesn't already have dreams about Rei."

Venus tipped her head back, the ends of her blonde hair touching the blanket and shimmering in the low light, quickly losing all coherent thought.

"Doesn't she?" Mar whispered and pinched the hardened peaks, smirking when her commander cried out.

"The cats made sure they won't—ah!"

Mars scowled, "fuck them. They're the reason we're still here to begin with." One of her hands left the blonde's chest and moved downwards, her nails grazing damp skin. Her grin returned. "Well, I can't say that some of it isn't…enjoyable."

Venus grasped the fabric on Mars' shoulders, her knuckles shaking and white. "Please…."

"'Please', what?" Mars asked, but her hand had already disappeared under the yellow waistband and into wet heat. "Geez, Venus, no underwear? Your girl sure is kinky."

A laugh bubbled from the Venusian's throat as she began to roll her hips; she rested her forehead against Mars' neck. "Wh-ah-at can I say. I know how to pick 'em."

The Martian nipped at a small, pink ear and teased the blonde's entrance. "Mm, so do I."

The blonde groaned into Mars' collarbone, "You can't—Mars."

The Martian smiled and traced the girl's ear with her tongue. "Just this once."

"Minako is…still a virgin, once is all..all it will take—Ah!"

The soldier's thumb brushed against her clit, rubbing the nub in a quick, rough manner. Her other hand left the blonde's chest to grip her bottom, slowing the girl's movements.

The Venusian choked back a sob, nails clawing down Mars' clothed shoulder blades, as the euphoria began to eat away at her control.

"You want me to, though. Don't you Venus." The soldier whispered thickly in her ear. "You want me inside you."

"Mars," she moaned, raising her head, bangs matted to her forehead. She managed a half-decent glare, in spite of her rotating hips and swollen lips and glaze eyes and _gasping breath_. "I hate…when you do this."

She grinned, feeling the girl's thighs try to tighten around her hand. "You love it when I do this," her thumb switched rhythms, now adopting a slower, harder pace.

The blonde tried to maintain her glare, but it crumpled into a fit of gasps and pleading eyes. Mars ignored the silent pleas and focused her dark eyes lower, using her free hand to push up the white shirt over her commander's chest.

She gasped as cool air hit her damp breasts, cooling the heated skin. "Mars I'm…."

The Martian grunted and took a pink nipple into her mouth. At the same time, her thumb quickened its pace.

Venus leaned back, holding onto the soldier tightly. The thumb's motions neared painful, but it didn't matter as several seconds later her sight went white and she lost all knowledge of who or where she was.

When she came back around, Mars was kissing her gently, noses brushing in a sweet way. She returned the kisses as best she could, giggling every once in a while as aftershocks went through her. She loosened her grip on Mars' back and wrapped them around her neck instead, tilting her head so she could lick at Mars lips. She pulled away when the solder gasped. "Mars?"

The Martian was grimacing, eyes closed as if in pain. Her shoulders began to shake and then she stilled a wary smile coming to her face. "Heh, Rei's too stubborn for her own good."

"Should I leave," Venus asked, brushing the dark bangs from the Martian's closed eyes.

"I think it'd be for the best." Mars replied opening her eyes and doing nothing to hide the disappointment in her voice. She pulled her hands back and rested them on the Venus' thighs, rubbing the soft skin with thumbs.

The Venusian bit her lip, watching the heat dance in the Martian's eyes. "I'll come back in a couple days."

Mars smirked. "Better make it a couple weeks. Rei nearly awakened with a panting, sweating just-friend on top of her."

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Venus said, her voice low. She pushed closer to the other girl, drawing comfort from her warmth. "We might not have the strength to do this much longer..."

"Hush," she drew the smaller girl into a tight embrace, burying her nose into her neck and inhaling the scent of sweat and satisfaction. "We'll just...encourage our counterparts if it comes to that."

The blonde laughed, slowly climbing off the soldier and fixing her clothes. "You know we can't…."

But Mars only gave her a fond smile and settled back down, eyes closing, and returned to confines of Rei's mind.

Venus leaned over and placed a final kiss to the top of Rei's head, knowing her soldier couldn't feel it. She made her way to the window, giving the sleeping girl one last look over her shoulder and left the same way she'd entered.

It was only about an hour later did Rei sit up with a gasp, eyes snapping open wide in shock as echoes of the encounter shot through her. Her eyes searched the dark room, but of course she found nothing.

"Strange," Rei muttered to herself, face pink with heat. Head spinning, she laid back down, images of a hazy blonde fading from her mind.

End.

* * *

><p>Notes: Well…that was an experience. Too bad Rei has to have everything her way. I might write a follow up…or two, about the aftermath. -Shrugs- If you have any thoughts, please tell me.<p> 


End file.
